Transgression
by Constabulary
Summary: You honestly don't believe the Reapers were the only ones with an Order? Alois Trauncy comes into company of a demon, who aims to fix the broken contract between him and Claude. Season 2, set in the events of Episode 7. A revamp of a very old story on my old account. May include adult themes later on.


Wow, so here I am going through old accounts and I find my old Black Butler story! Well, I'm a little appalled at my skills at that point, but I wouldn't mind revisiting most of my old fictions and redoing them! So if I got the gist right, we'll have a good old revamped time!

* * *

Transgression I

* * *

_He left me_, is what he thought. _He's forgotten about me_, is what he believed. He felt like he was_ left for dead_, is that not true, as he cradled his bleeding abdomen what was he to think? The last thing he could recall, force himself to remember, was that dead glint in his butler's eyes. He desperately tried to stay conscious ever so much to try and reach for him through the ever growing darkness that took over his vision. Perhaps, closing his eyes, just for a moment, it wouldn't hurt, the pain seemed to ebb away slowly as he embraced the darkness.

"Are you alright? Do wake up." a calm, sultry voice called out to him, it almost demanded of him. Who did this voice belong to? It was not Claude, it was not Hannah, it did not belong to anyone he knew. Would he open his eyes to receive a glimpse of this person for himself? Did he even want to? This voice could well belong to someone to help him... Or maybe the gatekeeper of hell he was sure he would end up in. He tightly clenched his eyes, before opening them slowly. They stun from the rigor that came over him because of blood loss and he rubbed at them vigorously before his vision cleared.

"Your wound has not yet closed. Please, do not move too much, I fear you may just exacerbate the injury." The voice explained to him. "Honestly," the voice spoke with such chagrin, "Should not your butler be tending to you instead of I?" Immediately his mind took him on a trip down the event. That preposterous deathmatch that left him with a hole in his stomach. How he looked toward Claude with pleading, desperate eyes, to only never have the butler even graze him with his needed touch. Alois's eyes widened as he quickly sat up to frantically look around the room. His eyes suddenly locked unto someone by his bedside, sitting in a chair. A woman, sitting poise and proper, one leg crossed over the other.

"Who are you?" he managed to choke out. Her gaze bore a hole into him. Her slender azure eyes didn't waver as a soft smile came across her face. Her skin was pale, but fair and her hair dark as the night outside his window. She opened her mouth, voice flowing out smoothly.

"My name is Yvet Clemont." She spoke with such a calm voice, a hint of an English accent on her tongue. She stood from the chair and loomed over Alois, carefully looking over him. "You show good signs of a steady recovery," her hand goes to the nightstand, taking a glass of water to hold out to him and out of question, he took it from her. "A good sign." She resumed her position in the chair and cups her chin between her index and thumb.

"I well thought you were dead, but well then," she laughed, "You coughed." Then he saw it, that glint in her eyes; the slight flash of red that made his hair stand on ends. She was a demon, he knew it. He watched her closely as she took a moment to adjust her jacket, a simple black petticoat with golden buttons, short black pants and boots accordingly. "My, am I ever glad that I came well prepared with a change of clothes." she smiled back at him, "Blood stains are more difficult to remove than you think." He stayed silent, observing her from his place. Who was she exactly? Why was she here? What was her goal?

"If anything," her voice brought him out of his focused trance, "You need a change of clothes." She stood up, "I'll be back momentarily." As she headed for the door, his eyes never left her and when she closed the door, she left him alone to his thoughts.

_Who was this person? _He thought looking down into the water of the glass. Good grief, under his eyes were dark but his skin pale as if he had died and risen again. Reluctantly, he stuck his tongue out, hoping to see the mark of the spider across it. However, he did not. It only added to his fears that Claude had left him. Deserted him for _Ciel Phantomhive_.

_Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive! _He clenched the glass in his hand as the thought sunk into him; what little energy he had left, he threw the glass towards the door. With a loud _thunk _it shattered into pieces. Almost immediately, the door opened and the semi familiar face of the woman, known an Yvet was seen.

"What happened?" he reentered the room, his change of clothes draped over her arm. She froze feeling something under her feet and looked down to see the pieces of glass crunching under her heels. With a sigh, she set the clothes down on the back of the chair and tugged her sleeves up.

"Did... Did you change your clothes?" Yvet raised an eyebrow as she gathered the pieces of glass. Her outfit had change, if anything she looked more of a butler now.

"I believe it would be mandatory to dress to the role I'll be taking over momentarily." _Momentarily_? "In any case." she passed her hand over the pile of glass, revealing it to be now be in the shape of the glass it previously was. "You shouldn't be doing such reckless things when in this condition." She set the fixed glass back on the nightstand and leaned over him once more. For moment, there was only silence.

She reached out with her hand and gripped his throat, she did not have a tight grip, but he could feel the raw power beneath her fingers. It made him shudder, his heart _pound _so hard, it could be felt against his bones. He was frantic, desperate to have her release him. However, he didn't have the nerve to struggle with her because he knew it was useless. She leaned back to pour some water into the cup, and with slight adjustment of her fingers, his mouth was open. She tipped the cup to his lips pouring the water down his throat. Once he swallowed it all, he wretched his face out of her grip.

"Now you listen to me and very closely," she pulled his chin down, forcing his gaze unto her. "You are nothing but a measly human, who right now, without my help, would have died, alone and cold." She froze him to the core with an icy glare. "Now take my help with as much tact as you would a King for not hanging your lifeless body for the masses to watch."

She placed the glass back on the nightstand and used her free hand to tug the sheets away from him. In slight embarrassment he covered his body- or what he could, with his arms. All for naught. He looked down at his abdomen and froze seeing the white stained with red, the bandages around his torso soiled.

"You see?" There was disgust and disappointment in her voice, "Simply struggling against me and you're already bleeding out." She stared at them, the urge to put him to sleep came to mind, but she worked against it. "Now, I will have to change them." She reached for the pin that held them to his body, tugging on one caused them to tighten around him. He winced physically as she unwrapped his torso. Her hand encompassed the hole that was still healing itself as she wrapped him with a new set of clean bandages. As she discarded the old ones she spoke again.

"If you move recklessly like that again, you will surely bleed out, but let it be known," She pulled the sheet back up to his chest, leaving him to hold it over his body. "I do not help those who repeat their foolish actions a second time." Despite her words, her hand came upon his head, soft and gentle. "Don't overdue it." Alois's eyes never left hers, but he knew she was serious. Yvet chuckles lowly and turns her back to him, "Ha ha, my, a soul so eager to be tainted black as the depth of hell itself!" Somehow, deep down, she pitied him, but she believed he didn't want her pity. "Be careful what you do to feel the brunt of the world Alois Trauncy..." he could make out the sly smile from his angle.

"For it may be much more than you could ever handle." Alois's eyes widened in terror.

"How do you know, who I am?" Slowly, Yvet's smile shifted into a straight line. She turned on her heel walking around the bed, eying him closely.

"In all truth, who doesn't know who you are?" she began, "Alois Trauncy, the young master that, a demon, Claude Faustus, abandoned." her back straightened. "There are many after your soul now, a big red target is on you, you know." She laughed, somewhat darkly, "What on earth was he thinking, trying to stain a soul so painfully pure as yours, he knows he does not have the patience for such things." The horror on the young boy's face tickled her greatly, seeing him back away from her, pressing his back hard against the wall.

"Please," his feeble voice cried, "Don't kill me. I, I want to live!" She broke out into soft laughter again.

"Now now, you don't think I've come here for you soul now, do you?"

"But you said-" she held up her hand and he found himself quieting down.

"Yes, I may have told you that, but I am not apart of that regimen." She crossed her hand over her heart, dropping to one knee. "I am here, to keep your soul off the market, my Lord-"

"Liar!" With actions that could only be classified as fear, he reached for the glass, this time throwing it for her head. She didn't attempt to catch it, or move out of it way as it collided with her head. At first he believed it did nothing to her, but when the small trickle of blood flowed down he breathed some sort of relief.

"Do you not believe me?" she asked, her tongue peeking out between to her lip to catch the blood and went over them.

"How could I?" he yelled, his voice shaking, "Demons are only out for themselves!" _Yes, she's just like Claude, no different! She wants my soul for herself, she could take it now if she wanted to!_

"That may be true, but..." she looked up at him, her eyes narrowing slightly, "I am not apart of that rooster. I already told you the situation you're in, my assistance is most surely needed." He knew she was right.

"You say you're here to keep my soul off the market. What did you mean?" Yvet rose to her feet and set herself back into the chair.

"It's quite simple. You see, I'm here for the sake of that transgressor of a butler you have." She leaned her chin into the palm of her hand, "For you see, a contract has been broken, and I, cannot allow such treachery to be upheld."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this installment! Thought the ending of Season 2 was anything but savory, cause Ciel's still alive and I don't really have much sympathy for Sebastian. In all truth, I like Alois more than Ciel in my personal opinion. I really don't condone Ciel killing all those innocent children in Noah's Circus Arc and Dolly. Though, it's in his character to be a weak will individual who's only out for himself. Can't level with Ciel at all, if only the Undertaker had successfully hacked Sebastian into pieces aboard the ship.


End file.
